At present, spectrum resources are divided to various radio operators in a fixed manner, wherein this manner specifies a corresponding frequency band, a used bandwidth and a Radio Access Technology (RAT). With a continuous increase in a use frequency, the number of users and a traffic amount of a radio network, spectrum resources for radio communications become more and more scarce. Simultaneously, related observations show that, in some time periods, a large amount of available spectrum resources are idle. Therefore, a possibility exists that, in some areas, in some time periods, idle spectrum resources can be borrowed for radio communications, in this way, the utilization of spectrum resources can be improved effectively, and the scarcity of spectrum resources can be relieved.
In the related technologies, when a CRS borrows idle spectrum resources, interference may be caused to adjacent (adjacent channel or adjacent frequency channel) primary user system or other CRSs, this is because a transmitter of the CRS generally has out-of-band leakage during an energy radiation.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a spectrum mask according to an embodiment of the disclosure. As shown in FIG. 1, in the related technologies, a Television (TV) system and a radio communication system generally have out-of-band leakage, wherein the TV system comprises a Digital Video Broadcast (DVB), and the radio communication system comprises a Global system for Mobile Communication (GSM), a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and a Long-Term Evolution (LTE).
Energy leaked to the adjacent channel causes interference to a TV system that is working on the adjacent channel, as a result, a floor noise of the TV system is increased, and the sensitivity of a receiver is influenced.